Transpiring Love
by GoldCrown Prime
Summary: What if Miko had never woken Bulkhead from his coma in TMI and Ratchet was forced to be her guardian? Will they start to see the other in a new light or will they still see the other as annoying? AU. M for later chapters. Has a lot to do with the episode Faster, Stronger.
1. Prologue

**Summary: What if Miko had never woken Bulkhead from his coma in the TFP episode T.M.I. and Ratchet was forced to become her guardian? Would they still see each other as annoying or would they start to see the other in a new light?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this fanfic!**

* * *

**Transpiring Love**

**Prologue**

_Two days ago..._

"_Is ah…is h-he…is Bulkhead going to be okay?" Miko sobs as she watches Ratchet hook her guardian up to life support from her location on the balcony._

"_Bulkhead has sustained critical damage to his central processing unit which has caused him to enter stasis lock. Only time will tell if he makes it out of his current vegetative state." Ratchet explains as he finishes connecting Bulkhead to the monitor that is now displaying his weak vital stats._

_Everyone in the base covers their ears/audio receptors to try and muffle out the high-pitched cries that come from Mikos' mouth after she hears such heartbreaking information._

"_Ratchet" Optimus says to the old medic who turns to face his towering leader._

"_Yes Optimus" _

"_I want you to be Miko's new guardian for the time being." _

_Ratchets' optical sensors grow wide in shock at the innocent command. "Optimus, I don't know if you have realized this but, Miko and I do not tend to be 'the best of friends'. Plus, she is too energetic for someone my age to look after." Ratchet states in an anxious manner._

"_I was thinking the same exact thing old friend." Optimus replies, surprising Ratchet even more. "You need someone like Miko to keep you on your stabilizing servos; and she, in return, needs someone like you to keep her out of trouble. I believe that you both shall learn from each other things that neither of you have never known before." The Prime explains._

"_Bu-but Opti-Optimus, you cannot be seri-"_

"_You both shall become 'the best of friends' _maybe even more._" The Autobot leader states as he turns from his medic and walks off to his personal quarters, while Ratchet just stands at the monitor, with his mouth hanging open in a stunned fashion._

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Generation Difference

**A/N: Thank you so much to the three people who reviewed. Im so glad that there are some people out there who like this little fic so far! Please forgive me for any grammatical errors, I have dyslexia so...yeah. Constructive/good Reviews inspire me to write!**

* * *

**Transpiring love**

**Ch1: Generation Difference**

_Two days later…_

"Miko I am not playing this junk." Ratchet states as he ejects the _Slash monkey _disc from his CD player. "Besides I would rather listen to some music that _is _actual music and not someone screaming for no apparent reason." The old medic explains, turning on the radio and switching the station to one that is playing Beethoven's ninth symphony.

Miko crosses her arms in a childish huff as Ratchet continues to drive down the long stretch of road that leads to the Autobot's hidden base. "You know Ratchet; it's already bad enough that I am stuck with you as my 'temporary' guardian because Bulkhead is in a coma. The least thing you could do is _try_ to act like him and let me listen to my music so that I can feel better about everything." Miko comments

The secret entrance to the base opens up and Ratchet drives into the tunnel.

"Tff" the Autobot medic scoffs. "I grew up a long time ago Miko; and I don't plan on 'growing down' just so you can feel better. With proper medical treatment Bulkhead will eventually pull through then you can listen to all the screaming that you want. And you can go to those places where innocent vehicles are killed for _organic _entertainment." Ratchet states with a shudder as he comes to a stop in the base and lets Miko out so that he can transform.

"Its called a monster truck rally." Miko explains; her hand on her hip that is cocked to the side.

"Yes well…"

"Bulkhead!" The young organic interrupts once she spots her guardian's unconscious frame. She runs over to the huge operating table that the ex-wrecker is laying on and hugs his helm, her arms never fully embracing the massive green cranium.

"You think that with a voice as loud as yours he would wake up." Ratchet comments, looking over Bulkhead's vital stats that are displayed on the main monitor.

Miko shoots daggers at the Autobot medic with her caramel eyes. Releasing Bulkhead's helm from her stretched embrace, Miko turns to Ratchet. "You know, maybe if you weren't such an old fart then you would like me better. And then the time that I am forced to be with you wouldn't be so…I don't know…lame, dull...and boring."

"I highly doubt that I would view you in a different light even if I were at the level of immaturity that you are on." The medic replies, never turning away from the monitor to spare the organic teenager a glance.

Miko's gaze drops down to the floor. Thinking about how she would be dune bashing right now if Bulkhead had not ended up in a coma and left her with the old rust bucket.

All of a sudden Miko's cell phone goes off startling her out of the trance that she had placed herself in.

The teenager quickly takes her pink cell phone out of her pocket and flips it open.

"Hello?" She greets with enthusiasm.

The enthusiasm disappears once she realizes who it is. "Oh. Hi Mom" Miko greets again, this time in a dull tone. The Asian adolescent then walks away from the Autobot medic, with her phone glued to her left ear, down the dimly lit corridor of the Autobot base.

"Tfff" Ratchet scoffs as he watches Miko stroll down the corridor. _'I would rather be lame than impertinent.'_ The Autobot medic mentally informs himself.

Ratchet moves his attention from Bulkhead's vital stats over to the synthetic energon formula that he has been working on ever since Bulkhead ended up in his current vegetative state.

The old medic bends his helm down to the level of a microscopes visor where a sample of the synthetic energon rests on a lens at the very end. Looking into the visor he views the genetic coding of the lime green energon. "Hmmm, surprisingly stable."

"Hey Ratchet!"

Ratchet slowly looks up from the microscope to spot Raff leaning on the railing of the indoor balcony in front of the emergency vehicle.

"Is that synthetic energon?" The youngest of the three humans asks, nudging the bridge of his glasses up the curve of his nose.

"Well yes, in fact I was just about to test some." Ratchet explains, as he takes a container of the green liquid and places it into a mechanized needle. _'Well at least Raff is interested in science…unlike some people.' _The old medic subconsciously states.

"I see you have come equipped with protective goggles."

"I can watch?" Raff asks with a smile on his face that stretches from one ear to the next.

"Heh heh heh" Ratchet chuckles as he inserts the tip of the needle into a test engine that is laying on the table next to the microscope. "We just add some to this test engine..."

The synthetic energon begins to flow rapidly into the new vessel. Once the contents of the container are completely poured into the vessel, the engine automatically turns on.

"It works!" Raff exclaims, jumping over the rail and running over to the 'living' engine.

"It appears so…" The medic calmly states, as he stares blankly at the vibrant life that the synthetic energon has given to the old engine. _'If this synthetic energon can give such energy and life to this old piece of scrap then imagine what it could do for the others…and for me. Why I would be able to help Optimus and the others fight off The Decepticons like I used too back when I was younger. And we always need another warrior in the field…'_

"I wonder…" Ratchet whispers, subconsciously taking another container of the green liquid and placing it into the needle.

"Ummm…Ratchet…what are you do…No Ratchet wait!" Raff yells.

But it was too late, for Ratchet had already injected the needle into his arm. And the synthetic energon immediately started to pour into his circuitry.

Within microseconds the old Autobot medic was out cold, on the floor.


End file.
